The Kanto War
by Zhao 'poreon
Summary: Ten years before the events of Pokemon Red and Green, Kanto is thrown in to chaos when invaded by an army from the Sevii Islands. Lt. Surge and Pikachu set to out quell the rebellion and restore peace, along the way meeting the likes of Mr. Fuji, Giovanni and a mysterious individual from Pallet Town known as Crimson.
1. I'm Crimson

Collapsed buildings, lifeless and broken bodies of man and Pokémon, all highlighted by the crimson sea of flames that engulfed Vermillion city. Unanswered cries and pleas of help sounded out across the blood soaked shores… for them there would be no help, no saviour. The hospitals that had not been left a crumbling pile of ashes were compromised and overrun with casualties of war. Vermillion city had been the centre of a war on Kanto. The first attack on the city came as a surprise to everyone, defensive lines were thrown in to ruin and the city was captured. Aid came from Saffron and Cerulean cities to take it back, but the end result was that the foreign attack overran the unprepared and rushed together counter attack of Kanto. As the black smoke filled the air and the capture of Vermillion had become solidified, the flag of the Sevii Island raised.

At route six's security gate which protected Saffron city, two men stood on the second floor overlooking what would be an eventual battlefield. One was a man who appeared to be about fifty, six foot and two hundred pounds with short black and grey balding hair - Mr. Fuji, a well-respected politician that headed the military defence. By his right-hand side was a man in his mid twenties, well dressed with slicked back black-brown hair with an air of confidence surrounding his person. "Giovanni, thank you for your support in these troubling times, without your organization's funding and amazing technological advantages we might not stand a chance. We were just so underprepared for something like this to happen…" Mr. Fuji's brow furrowed as he lowered his head and took a deep breath. Fear and concern had consumed him.

Shaking his head side to side, Giovanni firmly patted the shoulder of Mr. Fuji before narrowing his eyes and looking out on the slowly approaching army of man and Pokémon. "As I said, I have my own intentions in this endeavour, however first we must focus on reclaiming Vermillion city from the Sevii rebels before we can launch a counterattack on their main forces." Giovanni made his statement clear and loud within his cold, monotone voice.

Taken back a little, Mr Fuji paused, "y-yes of course, I believe Lieutenant Surge is preparing to launch the first wave as we speak, the defensive lines on Route six are still pretty thin. If we can take it and stabilize it before they pour in to Saffron we'll have a chance of pushing them back." Fuji explained as he gestured down to the gate's front and the men and Pokémon gathering in to formation.

Giovanni's eyes darted across the individuals scrambling and putting together a force. Eventually they fixed on a large chiselled man with blond spikey hair and dressed for combat, giving orders to all the lower ranked men. In a time of chaos he seemed unfazed and very determined. "Excellent news, I've contacted Koga of Fuchsia city, they're keeping the enemy from making any progress along route fifteen, so that should divide their military," Giovanni stated as he proceeded to head for the stairwell to make his exit into Saffron city.

"Lieutenant Surge, you're free to begin the march when ready," Mr. Fuji's voice crackled through a head set in to the ear of Lt. Surge. It brought a smirk to his face as he looked to his loyal companion Pikachu, putting out his right arm as a gesture for the small electric mouse to climb up, he obliged happily and let out a gleeful "Pika!" He'd pet the Pikachu's head as his eyes set focus on a man who was out of formation, and not in armour.

The man stood with his arms folded and the beak of his hat shadowing his face. By his right stood a fire Pokémon, red in colour with a large flame at the tip of its tail, Charmeleon. It growled lowly as Lieutenant Surge approached, his trainer.

"Hey kid! What the heck are you doing, we've got a war to fight here!" Lieutenant Surge screamed as his pace quickened toward the young man.

The man stood in silence for several seconds, tilting his head to the right, one of his eyes was revealed from the shadow of his cap's beak.

"Are you ignoring me kid? Who the hell do you think you are?" Lieutenant Surge screamed as he towered over the male, getting within inches of his person. For several seconds the two faced off in silence."

"I'm Crimson, from Pallet Town!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is a registered trademark of Nintendo (1995 - Present).**  
I am in no way affiliated with Nintendo or officially supported by Nintendo, please support the official release.

* * *

**Authors Note: The Kanto War concept was originally created and published via Creepy Pasta. **  
Using this concept I plan to publish short chapters continuing this plot line, feedback is appreciated.


	2. Route Six

Grasping the beak of his cap, Crimson spun his hat around and stared up at the raging lieutenant. His blood red eyes locked with Surges and in turn their Pokémon gave the same tense stare between one another.

"Stand down, otherwise I'll be forced to stamp you down…" Surge commanded as his hostility towards Crimson increased. As this played out, Pikachu's cheeks began to surge with electricity as he stood on his hind legs attempting to look big as possible over Charmeleon.

"That won't be necessary lieutenant." The voice of a young woman chimed in from behind Surge, he turned to be greeted by two doctors in lab coats. On the left a woman with dirty blond hair. She was a petite girl with bright blue eyes and a nametag that read Fern Oak. To the right a man with a slender build and rather tall stood with his arm wrapped around Fern, his nametag read Shin.

"Fern, you know this punk?" Surge asked, his demeanour calmed as he questioned Fern. However before she could respond, Crimson intervened.

"Fern, Shin, go…" Crimsons eyes had set foreword to route six, his teeth gritted as a wave of Pokémon and trainers charged towards them.

Surges eyes widened as the realization set in that the enemy was approaching and fast. "Alright men! Lock and load, don't leave on standing!" Surge commanded the surrounding troops as he began sprinting over to the troops in formation.

"Crimson, promise me you'll be s—"

"You're expecting! This is no time to waste! Get the hell out of here before you're caught in the cross fire Fern!" Crimson snapped at Fern, cutting her off in mid sentence. With one swift motion he turned his back to her, and quickly manoeuvred out in to the battlefield that was now consumed with men, women and Pokémon battling for their lives. The brief sounds of gunfire sounded out through the plains of Route Six. Guns were almost impossible to get a hold of, limited supplies stationed in each city in the hands of law enforcement and a few officer officials. As a result they did not last long in the battlefield and it came down to the brute strength of man and skills of Pokémon.

"Alright! Let's see how they like a little thunderbolt!" Sprinting forewords, Surge combated the opposition with a large black baton in his right hand. He'd spin violently with the baton extended creating distance from the opposition. In which time he threw the small yellow mouse in to the sky above the first wave of men. "Pikaaaachu!" The sounds of cracking and buzzing echoed out as lighting bolts violently raged down hitting a multiple of enemies before the Pikachu descended down. The rallying cries of the men of Kanto sounded out loudly as they pressed forewords against the Sevii. "This is for Vermillion city!" Surge sprinted forewords, clobbering several other men as he made his way to the descended Pikachu.

Surge halted in place, in front of him stood a man of huge stature, towering almost six foot and face concealed with a mask. The mask was cut down the middle with a black line, the right side red. The left side white, covered in tribal markings. Blood red locks towered down his back matching the rest of his outfit that including a trench coat and huge steel capped boots. However it was not the unique intimidating sight that force Surge's halt. In this mans right hand was a pistol, in his left and unconscious roughed up Pikachu that belonged to Surge. "You're most impressive, this small rat caused quite a few casualties…" The grizzly and deep voice sounded out loudly, muffled slightly by the mask.

"Y-You monster! I won't let you take him like you took our city!" Surge lunged foreword swinging his baton with his right hand. However his advance was halted with in a second. Accelerating forewords, a humanoid Pokémon with four arms brought a swift right hand to the gut of Surge, rendering him hunched over and coughing. "E-eh! … Don't hurt him, please..."

"A dog of the Kanto military pleading for his Pikachu's safety. Yet look around at all the Pokémon lives and the lives of men and women casted a side of my people…" The deep voice of the mysterious individual sounded out to the weaken Surge who now slowly rose to his feet. However he would find himself on the ground once more from a vicious upper cut to his jaw. Machamp now towered over Surge ready to make the kill at his master's order.

The mysterious mans attention became drew to cries of a large group of his own forces engulfed in flames along with their Pokémon. From the thick smoke that gathered and filled the air with the smell of burning flash stepped Crimson and Charmeleon. "Your people? So you're behind this eh? ..."

"I am but one of seven that set the plans in motion…" He threw the Pikachu to the ground like a piece of trash and slowly manoeuvred to Crimson, striking fear in to those who surrounding him, the Kanto troops cautiously stepping back. "However we're are all behind this, one nation of people who've banded together when abandoned by the Kanto region in our time of need. However that'll be fixed here today." As the tall male explained he broke in to crazy laughter. "You intrigue me though, you do not retreat like those around you, nor do you dress in their colours. Tell me boy, what is your name? ..." He questioned Crimson.

"Crimson, however it won't make a damn bit of difference when I'm done with you! Flamethrower now!" Charmeleon took the charge, taking several steps towards the target, opening it's jaws and creating embers with in it' mouth before firing a large blast.

"Machamp, absorb the blow with Fire Punch…" Calm and collected the mysterious male ordered the fighting Pokémon to defend. The Machamp's fists became engulfed in flames, colliding with the blast and absorbing its entirety in one swift motion. "I hate it when my curiosity leads to disappointment…" The masked man mumbled to himself, before letting out a sigh.

"Tch! Who are you?" A dejected Crimson asked.

"You can call me number seven, however it won't make a damn bit of difference when I'm done with you..."


	3. Reality Check

A battered and bruised lieutenant Surge dragged his body along the ground to his Pikachu's side. Pikachu's body was totally limp, the electric mouse was totally sapped of any fight, scratched and bruised from head to toe. Heavily breathing and grunting, Surge reached down to his waist side, unclipping a Pokéball and returning Pikachu. "D-Damn it…" he groaned as he propped himself up to a sitting position. His eyes narrowed as he set focus forewords, Sevii and Kanto Troops surrounded an on going battle. Roars sounded out and flames shot in to the sky from the commotion. Struggling to stand, he staggered and pushed through the crowd of his men and laid his sights on the vicious back and forth battle between Seven's Machamp and Crimson's Charmeleon. "That punk?" a surprised Surge questioned as he saw the battle unfold.

"My oh my, aren't you the talented one Crimson. Machamp actually might break a sweat," Seven chuckled to him self as he watched Machamp pursuing Charmeleon with the multitude of Thunder Punch attempts he'd previously been ordered. Charmeleon back peddled, panting as it exerted more energy to dodge. But the pursuit and the amount of arms of Machamp would eventually become overwhelming. Right on the button, Machamp sent Charmeleon to the ground with a violent electric charged strike right across its snout.

Watching Charmeleon cry out in pain as it hurdled across the ground set Crimson's heart pounding in his chest. "Ch-Charmeleon! Are you okay?" Crimson yelled out in concern, the fire lizard groaned as it got back to its feet, giving Crimson a subtle nod and waited for command. "Great! Now strike back with Slash!" The Charmeleon growled loudly, sprinting forewords with his claws extended, swinging wildly at Machamp.

"Charging wildly with no strategy, you'll regret that! Grasp that infidel and toss him away in the name of the Sevii Islands! Seismic Toss!" Machamp extended all four arms foreword; with two he'd reached round and grasp Chameleons tail, and block the oncoming Slash with the other two. With the assault halted, Machamp span violently, tightening its lock on Charmeleon, tossing him in to the sky with great velocity.

"No strategy huh?" Crimson mumbled to himself angrily before a wide grin came across his face. "Okay then… Hone Claws now!" Charmeleon let out a growl as its posture change and its energy grew as it boosted its stats.

"A pointless move, you actually think it's going to survive the fall?" Seven asked as he gazed upwards at the Charmeleon that now began to descend. "Men, forewa!-"

"Now Aerial Ace!" Crimson interrupted, Seven let out a gasp, audible through the mask as the command sounded out. Traveling the air current, descending from the great height above, a now lightening fast Charmeleon came hurdling down at Machamp. Super effective, a boosted attack and a perfect counter, Crimson truly left the Sevii loyalist with little to no options.

"Take it down with your Rock Slide!" Seven ordered, Machamp motioned to begin an assault but it was a little to late. Charmeleon smashed in to Machamp full force, the impact even sending it self-hurdling backward and leaving Machamp unconscious. Time seemed to slow down in those moments. Seven stood in shock and his men's morale crumbled in an instant.

"Great work Charmeleon!" Crimson stated as he returned Charmeleon to its Pokéball. His eyes then set to Seven as he grasped another Pokéball. Throwing it out on to the battlefield, the ball opened and Vaporeon took the battlefield. "No matter what you throw at us, we will stand!" Crimson with eyes full of passion screamed across at the enemy forces as he and Vaporeon readied for whatever was next.

The Sevii troops looked to their masked commander, awaiting commands as the Kanto troops now rallied side by side of their Pokémon, raising their weapons high. A click sounded out as Seven grasped something at his waist, raising it up and pointing it out to Crimson, it would be revealed to be a handgun. "The Kanto have made it increasingly difficult to get a hold of fire arms, once we take out Saffron and get Silph Co under our control, we'll be developing all we need."

Crimson froze in place when at gun point, the realization of the situation setting in, gritting his teeth, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I won't be coming home…" The smell of gun powered filled the air as the sounds of gunfire echoed. Crimsons eyes opened, widening as he took in the sight of the masked extremist with his gun pointing down at a bloodied, lifeless Machamp. Crimson found him over come with emotion; anger, sadness and confusion overwhelmed him. "Wh-what the hell? He was your ally!" Crimson screamed at the top of his lungs, saliva flying from his mouth and his body shaking with rage.

"Consider this a message, Crimson… lieutenant, no matter who or what you are, if you stand in the way of the Sevii, you shall be punished. Machamp failed to represent us and has been eliminated. If you continue to put up a resistance, you shall join him. Men, pull back and defend the Vermillion outskirts, we launch the second wave when preparations are done. By then I expect your decision…" The masked tyrant kept the gun pointed out, ready to fire again at any moment, descending in to the depths of the crowds of his men retreating under their cover.

"Monster! Men bring the wounded and the dead back to Saffron gate and prepare for their next attack!" Surge commanded, snapping back in to reality as he ordered the regroup of his troops. The final confrontations of the solders came to a close as each side retreated.

As the remainder of the day progressed and Surge finally stepped back in to safety of Saffron gate, a familiar face greeted him. "Lieutenant! You're safe!" Fern sprinted to Surge, grasping him tightly in a hug for a brief moment, letting go she looked around. "Crimson?" She quickly began to panic; her mind had been at ease not seeing him in the injured or dead listings. But now with no sign of him elsewhere her mind ran potential scenarios. "L-Lieutenant! Is he okay?" She questioned frantically.

"Whoa, the kid's fine, he's been hanging out on the battlefield, it can't be helped if he can't follow an order. He just stared at the ground and ignored me! Glad I don't have to put up with his attitude, let him stay out there." Surge expressively and cheerfully explained as he gave Fern a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Anyway you just relax, your work load's only going to get bigger after today, now I've got to meet with the higher-ups, so I'll catch you later." Surge rambled on whilst walking away, gesturing goodbye with a half assed wave. Fern couldn't help but worry though; she turned looking at the big square windows of the front entrance. Raindrops hit the surface of the glass as they descended from the darkening sky.

Several hours later, the night sky was now pitch black and the ground shadowed beneath it, soaking and muddy. Within the darkness, shovel load by shovel load, Crimson dug a hole in near silence. He'd been at it for some time now and was soaking wet, but continued until a light shined upon him. "Sevii?" he groaned.

"Crimson, you've been out here a real long time, wh-what are you doing…?" Fern's voice sounded out as she approached with a flashlight, she shined it on the muddy and soaked Crimson. Shining in his face to which he felt blinded and looked away. "Oh! Sorry!" Fern blurted out, shining the light away quickly, now pointing it to the ground, with that something on the ground caught her eye.

"Fern stop!" Crimson reached out to grasp her shoulder but halted as he heard her let out a loud sigh as she caught view of the bloodied and soaked Machamp.

"Oh Crimson…" Fern flashed the light once more on to Crimson's face, revealing his tear-stained face. She halted several seconds. "Even when it's your enemy, you can't show any hostility, if it's a Pokémon…" She reached out cupping his face gently, "this is war Crimson, you've seen on the news what they're capable of, it's just not that easy to be a solider of the military. You have to have a hardened heart, intend to kill and not regret…" She grasped him firmly in a hug, holding him closely.

"No!" Crimson screamed out, a clang echoed out as he dropped the shovel to the ground, clinging on tight to Fern "No, he was different! A monster! He killed his own Pokémon! That's not war, that was just… just…"

"That's war Crimson…"

"If that's war, then I'll fight to end it…"


End file.
